


Ein besonderes Geschenk

by Emony (artphilia)



Series: Trekzember 2018 [8]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/Emony
Summary: Es ist das erste Weihnachtsfest, das Jean-Luc und Beverly als Ehepaar zusammen verbringen, doch ausgerechnet in diesem Jahr will ihm absolut keine Idee für ein Geschenk kommen.





	Ein besonderes Geschenk

**Author's Note:**

> Für CAMIR *drück*
> 
> Trekzember - Prompt 8 ("Ich weiß nicht, was ich [Name] schenken soll.")
> 
> Danke für die Beta in letzter Minute, Amber-Engel! *mwah*

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich Beverly schenken soll." Es war so untypisch für Jean-Luc Picard, dass ihn ein so simples Problem nachts vom Schlafen abhielt. Allerdings war ihm das Thema wichtig und es gab nur eine Person, der er sich mit einem derart privaten Problem anvertrauen konnte.

Deanna Troi lächelte ihm verschlafen aus dem Monitor entgegen. „Sie ist Ihre Frau, Captain. Ich bin sicher, dass Ihnen noch etwas einfallen wird.“

Es war auch auf der U.S.S. Titan mitten im Nachtmodus. Picard wusste das und hatte durchaus auch ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er Deanna Troi augenscheinlich geweckt hatte. Er sah flüchtig hinüber zum Schlafbereich, wo Beverly schlief. Zumindest hoffte er, dass sie nicht durch sein Flüstern aufgewacht war und das Gespräch womöglich mithören würde. Allerdings konnte er auch nicht irgendwo anders hingehen, um das Gespräch zu führen, ohne dass die halbe Crew auf ihn aufmerksam werden würde.

„Es soll etwas Besonderes sein. Und Sie sind Beverlys engste Freundin. Hat sie Ihnen gegenüber vielleicht einen Wunsch geäußert?“

Das gutmütige Lächeln der Betazoidin wuchs ein wenig an. Auch sie schaute sich um, ehe sie wieder Blickkontakt zu Picard aufnahm, der ihr hoffnungsvoll aus dem Monitor entgegensah. „Sie ist rundum glücklich, Captain.“

Er seufzte hörbar und blickte auf seine Hände hinab, die er vor dem Terminal gefaltet hatte.

Es verging ein langer Moment.

„Außer …“, fuhr Troi schließlich fort, unterbrach sich jedoch und schweifte gedanklich wieder ab.

„Außer?“ Ein neuer Hoffnungsfunkte leuchtete in Picards Blick auf.

Sie blickten einander wieder an.

„Sie müssten Wesley versuchen zu erreichen. Sie vermisst ihn über die Maße. In jedem unserer Gespräche kommt sie früher oder später auf ihn zu sprechen.“

Picard nickte und überlegte bereits fieberhaft, wie er es arrangieren konnte, dass Beverly und Wesley zu Weihnachten wieder vereint sein würden.

„Vielen Dank, Deanna“, meinte Picard nach einem Moment und schenkte seiner ehemaligen Schiffscounselor ein warmes Lächeln. „Was würde ich nur ohne Sie tun?“

„Ihren neuen Schiffscounselor um Rat fragen?“

Picard schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Sie sind und bleiben meine Vertraute, ganz gleich, wo im Quadranten Sie sich aufhalten. Sie kennen mich und Sie kennen meine Frau. Ich würde mich in diesen Dingen niemals jemand anderem anvertrauen.“

Ein Seufzen entkam Troi, doch sie erwiderte das Lächeln. Im Grunde schmeichelte es ihr, dass Picard ihren Rat so sehr schätzte. Als sie ein Gähnen überkam, vermochte sie kaum dieses zu verbergen.

„Vielen Dank für Ihren Rat, Deanna. Und verzeihen Sie die nächtliche Störung. Ich wünsche Ihnen und Will ein frohes Weihnachtsfest und ich hoffe, dass es uns bald gelingen wird, wieder zusammen zu kommen.“

„Dem kann ich nur zustimmen“, pflichtete Troi ihm bei. „Ihnen auch ein schönes Fest, Captain. Und gute Nacht.“

„Gute Nacht“, erwiderte Picard und deaktivierte das Terminal. Für einen Augenblick verharrte er noch und starrte auf den inzwischen schwarzen Monitor. Dann stemmte er sich von seinem Platz am Schreibtisch hoch und kehrte zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

Im roten Licht der Nachtbeleuchtung glänzte Beverlys langes Haar noch feuriger als sonst. Es lag wirr über ihr Kissen ausgebreitet da, während sie auf dem Bauch schlief und selbst im Schlaf seine Nähe mit der Hand suchte. Ihr rechter Arm war ausgestreckt, die Hand lag auf seiner Seite des Bettes. Er schmunzelte und legte sich wieder zu ihr ins Bett. Dort nahm er ihre Hand, küsste sie liebevoll und hielt sie, während er Beverly beim Schlafen beobachtete.

Auch nach all der Zeit konnte er sein Glück kaum fassen, dass sie endlich ein gemeinsames Leben führten. Was konnte sich ein Mann mehr wünschen?

Wenn er jetzt noch Wesley erreichen und zu Weihnachten einladen könnte, würde das kommende Weihnachtsfest perfekt werden. Warum er nicht selbst auf die Idee gekommen war, blieb ihm ein Rätsel. Doch darüber wollte er jetzt nicht länger nachdenken. Stattdessen überlegte er, wie er es heimlich arrangieren konnte, dass Wesley auf die Enterprise kam und schlief schließlich erschöpft mitten in der Planung ein.

 

~ fin


End file.
